


Somewhere Only We Know

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Confirmed!, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely oni can't believe lappiness is canon





	

**Author's Note:**

> ac: somewhere only we know cover by lily allen


End file.
